Not a Love Tap
by WolvesandFae
Summary: What was it with Jade meeting Cybertronian males that practically begged to be hit? A part of the Fair Arc.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Transformers characters. I do own my OCs so if you use them you need to ask me first, please and thank you.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bee!' Jade called with a hand raised over her head in greeting as she ambled over to the yellow mech and his Autobots comrades.<p>

Bumblebee smiled and waved her over, studiously ignoring the curious looks that the three older mechs around him. They had been discussing possible strategies for going against Galvatron and the manufactured mechs.

As soon as she was close the only female of the group put a hand on her hip before shifting all her weight to the same leg. "I was wondering if I could run some strategies by you. Project M bases are getting more dangerous and I want your siblings safe when we demolish them." Her easy going smile didn't take away from the hard steely glint in her eyes.

"Whatcha got there?" Bee asked with a chirp of interest. He needed to think of something else besides the war.

"Well, first we've been—" Jade described the process her and the children used when taking down a base. It really didn't take that long to explain how they did things, she had even brought some of the explosives that they used to show what they were working with. Bee gave her plenty of suggestions. Mostly he suggested signal jamming, distractions, and early placement of the explosives. Jade played devil's advocate for every choice, trying to pinpoint weaknesses in each point brought up. If there was something positive, she would find a negative to counteract it. Heck, even Drift and Hound threw in their two cents on occasion. Normally that happened when they knew something related to being a Cybertronian that she didn't know. Admittedly, her knowledge of what it was like to be a Cybertronian was still incredibly small since being turned into a living, breathing robot.

With a grin Jade knew that the next base her family hit would go much faster and easier.

"So you are the one that has influenced Bumblebee so much," Drift spoke softly. "It is very telling."

"I'll say. The youngling has changed a lot since we last saw him," Hound laughed and lightly shoved the youngest mech.

"Oh? How so?" The woman blinked in surprise, tilting her head ever so slightly. The action was very reminiscent of what the three had seen the currently embarrassed yellow mech do when curious about something.

"Well he's been throwing Crosshairs around. Never thought I'd see that happen," the large mech laughed.

"He may have learned it from you, but you can't be that tough," Crosshairs bit out rather nastily.

"Hmm? What makes you so sure about that?" Jade asked in a sweet tone. Bee immediately backed away from her, alerting the other two mechs that her tone was more dangerous than it seemed.

"Well as I see it, you'd have to be weak to let yourself be stuck with a bunch of sparklings when you should be fighting in the war. Which, by the way, there is no way you 'adopted' them all."

There was a stiff silence where the air seemed to simmer with tension. Jade cocked her head to the left, instead of to the right like she did when curious. Her lips pulled into a smile that seemed to radiate a poisonous aura promising death. Bee stepped even further away from her, his eyes never leaving her still frame. Drift and Hound quickly followed him not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Her slight movements were the only warning the trench coat wearing mech got.

She pounced, her right fist connecting harshly with his face. Before he could retaliate she flipped him over her shoulder, letting him land on his back with a heavy crash. Before he could move she was on him again, pinning him to the dirt and forcing him to get a good look at her face contorted with rage. Taking hold of his head, the woman lifted it and then roughly forced it back into the ground. The action was repeated several times in fact. Crosshairs got the distinct feeling that he bit off more than he could chew when he insulted her.

The pounding only stopped when Ratchet hooked his arms under hers and yanked the enraged female off of the now wounded mech. She snarled and screamed insults and obscenities at him as she was dragged away by the medic. Bee looked torn between going after her and staying with the mechs. Luckily for him Optimus wanted a report on what just happened so he didn't have to choose. Drift blinked, and muttered about how "one should not sail when skies are clearly storming," or something like that. Hound started laughing as he worked on peeling Crosshairs from the ground. That was one femme he was going to enjoy getting to know. Too bad Jazz was already courting her. Though even if the silver mech wasn't courting the femme, the rotund mech wasn't sure he would be a good parental unit for one sparkling, let alone the amount that Jade was raising.


End file.
